Abyssea
CUSTOM ABYSSEA ZONES FOR LA-THEINE PLATEAU, KONSCHTAT HIGHLANDS, AND TAHRONGI CANYON Our Abyssea zones on Vrtra have been fully customized from the ground up, and you will notice that there are both similarities and differences between the Abyssea you remember from Retail, as well as other private servers. We are proud to boast that we have one of the most complete and retail-esque Abyssea experiences of any private server. Abyssea is a source of very good post-Level 75 equipment and weapons, and has been constructed as single party content. Please familiarize yourself with this guide FIRST before checking the regular Wiki for your Abyssea information. Note: Since we are a level 80 server, the other six main Abyssea zones are not open. We have no plans of changing this in the near future. Gaining Access to Abyssea First, obtain a required cutscene in Port Jeuno (you will receive this on your first zone-in there). After that, there are no other pre-requisites for entering any of the three Abyssea zones. To enter, simply locate the Cavernous Maw for the corresponding zone and interact with it. The Maw locations are as follows: * La-Theine Plateau - (D-4) - Near the West Ronfaure zone * Konschtat Highlands - (I-12) - Near the North Gustaberg zone * Tahrongi Canyon - (H-12) - Near the East Sarutabaruta zone Teleporting directly to an Abyssea Maw There are two Abyssea NPCs in Port Jeuno: Joachim and Horst. Horst possesses the ability to instantly teleport your character to an Abyssea Maw that you have entered previously. However you must do three things in the correct order to unlock the teleport ability. # Speak to Joachim for a short cutscene. # Travel to one of the three Abyssea Maws and enter the zone. # Speak to Joachim for another short cutscene after entering an Abyssea zone. # Speak to Horst and you can now teleport to a Maw that you have entered! After unlocking the ability to teleport to an Abyssea maw, you may utilitize the warp NPCs in the starter nations, in addition to Horst in Port Jeuno! Here is the list and locations of additional warp NPCs. Abyssea: The Basics Congratulations, you have now made it into Abyssea! There some basics you should know, whether you are a veteran or just starting out and brand new to Abyssea. * You have an unlimited amount of time in Abyssea (Traverser Stones used from retail do not apply here) * Most of the starting NPCs do not function. However, the cruor vendor NPCs work and you may purchase the Teal/Aurore/Perle gear sets from them by exchanging Cruor. * Atmas/Abyssites/Cruor Enhancements do not function. * Lights (Azure, Ruby, Amber, Gold, etc.) do not apply here. If you receive a message about lights during your stay in Abyssea, this is the result of a client-server mismatch. In all likelihood it was a Cruor obtained message that turned into a light message due to text ID shifts. This problem can be remedied by updating your client version. * Veridical Confluxes work exactly as they do on retail in all 3 zones, making travel across the zone simple and quick! * Notorious Monster Weakness Triggers do not exist! The Red, Yellow, and Blue procs from Retail Abyssea do not apply here. * The Abyssea quest lines are not functional Normal Monsters We tried to keep normal monsters similar to how they function on Retail. Some monsters aggro, some do not, etc. The monsters are grouped together in the same geographic locations. They are lower level than the retail versions of the mobs due to the lack of cruor enhancements, Atmas, and some of them are used for stage 1 of the Empyrean quest. Notorious Monsters Most NMs, excluding VNMs and stage 3 Empyrean Weapon NMs, are on 30 minutes timed-spawns. Notorious Monsters are spawned the same way as retail, with the exception of the VNM NMs (Empty mobs). There are several different methods to spawn NMs in Abyssea. If you are unsure how to spawn an NM, please consult the regular Wiki for more details. # Timed Spawn NM (example: Ovni, Turul, Chukwa, Minhocao, etc.) - These NMs are on a 30 minute respawn timer after they are killed. Please take caution as ALL Timed Spawn NMs will aggro and have true sight! The lower tier of NMs are also 30 minutes timed spawns. Basically, any NM that isn't a VNM or stage 3 Empyrean NM (Key Item spawns) are timed spawns. # Item-Spawned NM (example: Adamastor, Lugarhoo, Tefenet, Clingy Clare, etc.) - A specific item is required to spawn these NMs from a ??? located at a fixed location. The pop item usually drops from monsters of the same family as the NM in the immediate area. Remember that these are also timed spawns too so you may find them up at first! Players doing speed runs through the Empyrean quest will still be able to spawn them with the items are defeating the timed spawn. # Key-Item Spawned NM (example: Briareus, Eccentric Eve, Lacovie, etc.) - A set of Key Items is required to spawn these NMs. The Key Items are usually dropped from pre-requisite NMs in the zone and will drop 100% of the time to all members of the party when those NMs are defeated. The Key Item NMs are usually stronger than their counterparts and may take a full party to defeat. # VNM NMs (example: Ruminator, Hadal Satiator, Usurper, etc.) - These NMs spawn differently as they did in Retail, as the Voidwalker functionality is not currently built into DSP. There are 3 Tiers of NMs for the VNM system in Abyssea, with each tier increasing in difficulty. * Tier 1 - There are 5-6 T1 NM spawns throughout each zone on short respawn timers. * Tier 2 - Has a chance to spawn at a fixed point in the zone after a T1 NM has been defeated. * Tier 3 - Has a high chance to spawn at a fixed point in the zone after the T2 NM has been defeated 5. Lottery Spawned NM * Karkinos - 100% spawn from killing Nahn in Abyssea-LaTheine. NOTE: All NMs are immune to Sleep/Lullaby. All NMs have resistances to all other enfeebles (medium resistance rate but enfeebling/magic accuracy gear is highly recommended). High-tier NMs have high resistances to Gravity and Bind. You will also notice that NMs may not use the same set of TP moves that they do on Retail. This is due to the fact that these TP moves need to be custom coded in order to work. This is currently a work-in-progress. Treasure Drops Most treasure drops are the same as retail, with similar drop rates. However, we recognize the fact that "blue procs" to unlock higher drop rates on rarer items do not exist, so we have significantly raised the drop rates for the designated "blue proc" items. Please consult the regular Wiki for additional information. You may notice that some NMs still drop Abyssites or Atmas. Please disregard these Key Item drops, as neither Abyssites nor Atmas are currently functional.